


in the rain, give you sunshine

by poeefinn



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, bb-8 is a lil dog, lots of fluff, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeefinn/pseuds/poeefinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Poe finds a homeless puppy on the way to his auto shop and Finn works at a Resistance Dog Rescue. Lots of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Poe Dameron did not expect his usually uneventful, normal walk to work in the morning to become the mess that it had on this particular day. 

The last thing he imagined, in fact, was running through the packs of early workers after a puppy that he just so happend to notice among the quick moving feet around him. The little guy just looked so out of place, and it was starting to rain, and Poe decided right then it was his duty to get the puppy to safety. 

"Hey, little buddy." Poe called out to the dog. It sat there, wagging its tail, and Poe stepped closer, expecting to just scoop it up. He reached down, only to have the puppy dart off, full speed into the crowd of people. For a moment, Poe thought it was a sign, he wasn't meant to catch it, it'd be just fine. Then he realized they were right by busy intersections, and he couldn't just leave him there. 

"Well, shit." Poe grumbled, his feet moving quickly in the direction the little guy had just run off too. His eyes darted around, finally catching sight of the orange and white fluff a few feet ahead of him. He let out a whistle before picking up into a jog. Poe twisted his shoulders, maneuvering around other people with grumbled apologies, keeping his eyes on the dog. 

Finally, he got close enough to reach down, scooping up the small puppy in one sigh of relief. 

"Hey there, pal, what're you doing out here all alone?" 

The puppy immediately melted into his arms, realizing Poe wasn't a threat. Just then, the lift drizzle of rain got heavier, and Poe headed forward towards his original destination. The puppy would just have to come with him until he could find a better solution, he decided. 

After a few blocks, both Poe and his new friend were soaked, and they couldn't get into the building fast enough. He pulled the door to the small auto shop open, finally having some relief from his already stressful morning. 

"Okay, buddy, you're just gonna have to stick close to me today. This is my shop, nothing fancy, but it's mine.", He turned the puppy in his arms, as if showing him the place. They had a few high shelves, stocked with random bits of auto pieces and tools, oil, the regular. There was a door behind the counter, leading to the paved garage, Poe's favorite part of the place. He put his heart and soul into every car that pulled into this shop. 

"Dameron? Who are you talking to, yourself?" Jessika Pava remarked as she turned into the front of the shop, wiping her hands on an oil stained towel. She wore a smirk, finally glancing up at Poe and meeting his eyes with confusion at the small dog in his arms. 

"Where'd you get a puppy?" She questioned. 

"Uh, I kinda found it. Chased it down the street. It's raining-I couldnt just leave it."

Jess made her way over, scratching the puppies ears. She was smiling and giggling, caught up in how cute the small terrier mix was as it licked her hand. 

"What're you gonna do with the little guy? Keeping him?" She asked.

Poe realized he had no idea what he was going to do with a puppy. He couldn't possibly keep it, he thought, he had a full schedule of cars to work on today. 

"I don't think that's very plausible, Jess. I'll look online for a rescue number. I'm sure they could find the owners or a new home." 

"Yeah, probably a good idea. Make sure you find someone reliable. I like the little guy." Jess said, almost sounding disappointed. 

Poe set the puppy down, now safe in the confines of the shop, and pulled out his phone to search for local rescue groups. He called the first few, only to be met with the repetitive answer of 'we have no space' and no further help. 

He was coming down to the last couple of numbers as he dialed the one listed as "Resistance Dog Rescue". A man with a deep, but kind, voice greeted him. 

"Thank you for calling Resistance Rescue, this is Finn, how can I help you today?", The man answered

"Hi, my names Poe, I kinda took in a stray puppy today. I'm not really sure what to do from here, I'm at work and I can't keep up with the little guy."

"Oh! Thank you for getting the little one to safety!", the man, Finn, said cheerfully. "I can come by and check for a microchip, if that's okay. We should start looking for the owner as soon as possible."

"Yes! That'd be great, thanks!" Poe rambled off the address to his shop, thanking the man again before hanging up. He updated Jess, gave the puppy a scratch on the head, and started his work for the day. 

Half an hour passed when Poe heard the door open.

"Um, hi, my name is Finn, from the rescue?", the man announced.

Poe turned around, meeting the mans eyes before letting them swoop across the entirety of him. Shit. He was cute. 

"Uh-I-hi! Thank you for coming by! I'm Poe.", he extended his hand, smiling. 

"Thanks for picking the puppy up, Poe. Pretty bad rain today."

Poe picked up the puppy from where he sat at his feet, looking at Finn again. 

"This is the little trouble maker. Cute though, huh?", Poe moved closer to Finn, offering the puppy into his arms. 

"Yeah, super cute.", Finn met his eyes. "I can check for a chip to see if anyone is missing him."

With that, Finn pulled out a small device, running it along the dogs back. It gave a beep when he looked at the screen. 

"Nothing," Finn frowned, indicating that the puppy was not in fact microchipped, "and no tags. Poor little guy. I can take some pictures and list him as found online. Maybe an owner will step forward. Until then," he hesitated, meeting Poe's eyes, "are you in a position to foster? Our shelter is so packed." 

"Uh, I mean, I don't really have the money for a dog right now, buddy. Plus work.." Poe hesitated.

"The rescue can provide the vet care, kennel, food. You'd just have the give the little one a warm home for a couple of week. He seems content here." 

Both the dog and Finn were looking at Poe with puppy eyes. He had already made himself late to work for the little puppy, and chased him down the street. Could a few more days hurt? 

"I mean," Finn just looked so optimistic, so cute holding the puppy in his arms, "yeah. He can stay with me for a few weeks." 

Finn beamed up at him, and his new companion wagged his tail.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn's perspective, what he thinks about Poe, and updates on the puppy situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is a lil late, hope you like it!!

Finn arrived at the office of Resistance Rescue shortly after meeting with Poe and began the process of entering the information for the puppy onto their website. 

Finn had been here for two years now, and he loved every second of it. He had moved to San Fransisco hoping to find his place, to start over and make his story worth something. He had a rough start, doing small jobs here and there before discovering the rescue. 

He met Leia Organa after finding a kitten outside of his apartment, and after becoming concerned with the wellbeing of the small creature, began volunteer work with her. A few months later, he had proven himself to be kind and hard working, and Leia hired him. 

"Hello, Finn, how was the rescue call?", Leia inquired, walking into the main office. She was a small woman, wearing her hair tight in a bun. She had wisdom etched into her face, but her eyes were kind and motherly. 

"Cute puppy. No microchip, though, so I'm posting pictures online. The guy who found him is fostering while I look for the owner. He was so sweet, I could tell he really liked the puppy. Chased the little guy down the road in the rain. He was uh, really kind." Finn flushed, realizing he was carrying on an answer to a simple question. 

Leia grinned her wise, kind smile, but only nodded simply before leaving and allowing Finn to carry on his work. 

\----------------------

The next day, there was still no word from an owner. Finn checked around on various local pages, hoping to find someone looking for their missing dog, but there was nothing. He huffed in disappointment. 

Finn decided to call Poe, and let the foster know about the situation. He was excited just to talk to the other man, but he wasn't going to admit that. He took a quick breath, quickly dialing the number Poe had given him. 

"Hello?", Poe's voice picked up from the other side. 

"Poe? Hi, this is Finn with Resistance Rescue? I was calling to update you and find out how things are going.", Finn asked. 

"Oh! Hey, buddy! Puppy's great, he's just hanging out with me at work right now. Any word on an owner?" 

"No, unfortunately. We need to get him registered with our rescue, can you come by today when you're free? I can have our vet do an exam to make sure he's in good health." 

"Of course. I get off at 5 this afternoon, that okay?", Poe replied. 

"Perfect! Thanks again, Poe, looking forward to seeing you two." Finn said before hanging the call up, a smile on his face. 

A few hours later, Poe pulled the door to the rescue open, the puppy pulling on a leash ahead of him. He looked around before his eyes settled on Finn behind the greeting desk, giving him a shy nod. 

"Hi, Poe! Thanks for bringing him by! How was your first night?" Finn greeted him in a friendly manner. 

"He's a handful for sure, but I had fun. He likes to run around my place and I bought him a few toys last night." Poe said as he leaned down and picked up the puppy. 

"Glad you guys are getting along. If you want to hand him over for a few minutes, I'll have our vet, Rey, check him over. Have you given the little guy a name I can put on the paperwork?" 

"I, uh, haven't been able to think of anything, yet." Poe replied as he handed the puppy over. 

"That's fine! He has an ID number in the system, I'll just have you write that out for now." Finn handed a clipboard over to Poe, where he had to sign as a responsible foster. 

"ID is BB-8-102, you can just put that where it says name," Poe jotted that down and handed it back to Finn. "I'm gonna take him back to Rey, I'll be back out in just a few minutes." Finn smiled at the other man. 

Poe took a seat opposite the room, across from the desk, waiting for Finn to meet him back in the small room. It wasn't long before the other man walked through the doors again. 

"Rey said he looks fine, she's just going to give him the basic puppy shots to make sure he doesn't pick anything up." Finn looked over at Poe, updating him. 

"Thanks, man. He's a sweet little guy, I'm glad to keep him for as long as you guys need." Poe smiled, making his way over to the desk where Finn was standing. 

"Great! And uh, just so you know, you can call me whenever." Finn looked up at Poe, who looked a little confused. "I mean with um, questions and stuff about the puppy. I can help with potty training and stuff, if you want me to, I mean." 

Finn knew he was blushing, spilling words that he hadn't meant to come out so complicated. Poe was smirking when he looked up again. 

"Yeah? That'd be awesome, buddy. Maybe this weekend, if you're free. I can make us some dinner, if you'd be up to that." Poe beamed his smile at Finn, who knew his cheeks were still tinged with red. 

"Um, sure. Yes, I mean, I'd love that." Finn managed to reply, finally breaking into a small grin. 

Just then, a young woman walked from the back, her jaw set in a serious manner but a small smile on her lips. Her hair was pulled into a tight ponytail. 

"This little guy is all clear," she handed the puppy across the desk to Poe, "I gave him his puppy shots, that's all he needs for now. I'm Rey, by the way, resident vet. Nice to meet you, Poe." She shook his hand before giving both men a knowing smirk and retreating to the back half of the rescue. 

"I'll message you my address. I'll see you this weekend, Finn. Looking forward to it." Poe smiled, biting his bottom lip in the process, before leaving the office. Finn watched him go until he could no longer see the man. 

When Poe was out of sight, Finn laid his head on the desk, huffing. He was already done for.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Poe have to chance to get to know each other more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I'm so sorry this took me a while to update!! I had finals, I registered for college, and it's my last week ever of high school. Things will be back to weekly updates!!

Poe placed silverware out on his table and checked his phone. 

5:45. Finn would be here at six. For a date, or at least Poe thought it was a date. They hadn't really specified, but from the way the younger man had blushed a few days earlier, his guess was Finn thought the same thing. 

Poe wore a black button down shirt, the sleeves to his elbows. His jeans were dark, form fitting, and he felt good in them. He had combed his hair back, but after a few hours of making dinner and dealing with a high-energy puppy, it was curly and unruly again. 

Poe had put together a nice, simple dinner. His moms old recipe for a chicken soup, some salad, and he even baked a pie for dessert. He silently thanked whoever was listening that his mother had let him help in the kitchen from such a young age. 

The puppy, who he had been referring to as 'BB' from his ID number, sat at Poe's feet, hoping he would drop something. 

"No scraps, little buddy, this is for me and Finn. You can have your dinner in just a few minutes."

The little brown and white terrier perked up at the word dinner, jumping up on Poe's leg so he could pet his smooth coat. 

Poe placed the last plate on the table, walking over to put some dog food in the dish. 

"BB, come eat!" The pup stood from where he was laying immediately and dashed to his bowl. 

"I think BB might have to stick, little dude. You like that name?" He asked as he gave the puppy a couple more pats, muttering the name a few more times as he put the dog food away. 

Poe moved into the kitchen, looking back at the dining room one last time and admiring his handiwork as he cleaned the last few things He has used to cook and checked his phone again. 

6:00. Finn would be here any minute. Poe wouldn't admit to the sweaty palms he had, but they were there. Would Finn like his dinner? What were they going to talk about? Would he-

Poe's thoughts were cut off by a soft knock at the door. He flatted his shirt one more time, ran a hand through his curly hair, and headed for the door. One more deep breath, and he opened it to greet a smiling Finn. 

"Hey, Finn! Come on in!" He smiled back at Finn, BB running up to greet him as well. 

"Hi, Poe. Thanks for having me! I uh," he pulled a small bundle of wildflowers from behind his back ,"got you these." He handed them to Poe, who smiled sweetly and felt a blush creep up his neck and onto his cheeks. 

"Thank you, Finn, they're beautiful. I'll get a vase and put them on the table. You can take a seat, if you want." Poe led Finn to the table, where he took a seat while Poe grabbed a small glass and filled it with water for the orange and white flowers. 

He made his way back to the table, picking up a bottle of wine from the cabinet on the way. Finn was still in his seat, only now he was scratching behind BB's ears and talking sweetly to the little dog. Poe's smile got a little brighter at the sight. 

"I've been calling him BB. I couldn't think of anything more creative, so I went with the ID letters and it kinda stuck." Poe told him as he set the wine and flowers in the center of the table. 

"It's cute, I think. Hows he been?" Finn looked up at Poe again. 

"He's so sweet, and he loves to go on walks with me, keeps my company, too." 

Finn just smiled at him in response, metting the older mans eyes. Poe didn't realize he was just staring until BB jumped up on his leg. 

"Oh! Dinner! Hope you like it, my moms old recipie." 

"I'm sure I will, Poe, it smells wonderful. Thank you for cooking." 

Poe took a seat across from where Finn was already sitting. He took the lids off of the food, steam rising from the still hot soup. He grabbed one of the bowls, filled it, and set it on front of Finn. 

"Thanks, Poe, what a gentlemen." Finn's words has a slightly playful tone to them, and he wore a smirk. 

"Of course, only the best." Poe responded, relaxing into the presence of the other man. 

Poe made himself his own bowl, watching Finn take a spoonful. 

"Oohhhh my god, Poe, this is amazing." Finn had a serious expression on his face, which caused Poe to giggle. 

"Yeah? I'm glad you like it. My mom's food has always been a favorite. I'm grateful I had her." 

"Me too, if it means I get to eat like this."

Poe smiled again, noting that Finn seemed to already be looking at hanging out more. 

"So how is working at the rescue? Seems like it'd be fun, hanging out with dogs all day." 

"It is, don't get me wrong though, lots of work to handle so many of the animals we take in. I wouldn't do anything else, though. The rescues home to me now. What about you? How long have you had your shop?" Finn responded, wanting to know more about Poe's life. 

"Almost six years, now. My parents were both mechanics, and I grew up learning the trade. Loved it since I was little. When they passed, I worked at the shop they worked at for a long time, before I decided to open my own." There was a flash of grief in his eyes at the mention of his parents, but his smile was proud. 

Finn smiled back just the same, curiosity written all over his face.

\-------------------------

"Thanks again for having me. I had a lot of fun tonight." 

Finn stood at the door, hand on the knob, shyly smiling at Poe who stood close in front of him. 

"Me too, Finn. I'm glad you liked dinner. Maybe next time we can go to a movie, or something." Poe blushed a little at the proposition of a second date, but met Finn's eyes again when he saw the younger man's smile. 

"I'd love that, absolutely. I'll text you and we can figure out a day." 

"Great." Poe took a step closer, holding eye contact with Finn. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, then?" 

"Yeah," Finn's voice was higher now, leaning closer to Poe. "For sure." 

Poe smiled again, reached his hand up to Finns face, admiring the dark hues of his eyes. Finn opened his mouth slightly, and Poe took his chance to plant a sweet, small kiss to his lips before stepping back again. 

"Goodnight, Poe." Finn gave a small wave, happily grinning one last time before opening the door to leave. 

"Night, Finn." Poe replied as he closed the door behind him. BB wagged his tail at his feet. 

Poe leaned down to pet the dog. 

"I like him too, buddy."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe has a day off, and some time to think about the boy he's quickly falling for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! im so sorry this took so long, my mental health kinda flopped really bad for a while and my motivation to do anything disappeard. we're back!!

The next morning, Poe awoke with the same happy buzz in his head that he went to bed feeling. It's a Sunday, and he slept in long enough for sun beams to be glaring at him through the crack in his curtains, marking a stream of light across his face. He smiled.

"G'morning, BB." Poe looks down at the puppy laying by his feet, who seems just as content with spending a lazy Sunday sleeping. The dog let out a huff, before rolling over onto his back and closing his eyes again.

"I don't think I'm gonna get up for a little bit either, buddy."

Poe rolled over, picking up his phone, scrolling through his normal Facebook notifications and dumb texts from Jess until he saw what has hoped would be there.

_New message from: Finn._

_Had a great time last night, Poe. Thanks again for dinner. Let's do it again sometime?_

Poe felt his heart leap up to his throat, a warm feeling spreading over him. How was he already in this deep? He quickly decided he wanted to see Finn again as soon as possible, and typed out a reply.

_To: Finn_

_Me too, buddy. What are you up to tomorrow night? I'm dying to see the new Ghostbusters movie, if you're up to it :)_

_p.s. BB misses you_

Poe smiled as he read the message over again, before deciding it was finally time for him to get up. Today was his day off, and he planned on spending the day relaxing on his couch with BB.

He fed the little dog, and went off into the kitchen to find his own breakfast before going to the couch and turning on Netflix.

A few episodes into the show he was currently binge watching, his phone buzzed, and he looked over to see the name Finn light up on the screen. Poe immediately reached out to open the message, instantly revisited by the warm feelings he felt upon awakening this morning.

_From: Finn_

_I would absolutely love that. Message me with the details in the morning? Can't wait to see you again, Poe :) Give BB a belly rub for me._

Poe was instantly excited for the day to come. His mind wandered to thoughts of how the date would go, to holding Finn's hand, to wrapping an arm around his shoulders in the theater like some dumb teenager with his first crush. To walking Finn home after the date, kissing him, being invited inside the other man's apartment, kissing him some more-

He snapped out of it when BB let out a whine at his feet, looking up it him with apparent concern, probably wondering why Poe seemed so zoned out and dazed.

"I've got it for him bad, little buddy."

\--------------------------------

The next day went by slower than any day Poe could remember living through in the entirety of his life. All he could think about was Finn, how excited he was for tonight, and Finn some more.

"Poe, hello, can you hear me over there?" Jess snapped him out of his apparent trance, turning his head sharply to see her looking back at him with a raised brow and a smirk.

"Got something on your mind?" She said, "Someone, maybe?"  
  
Poe blushed, turning his attention to the engine he was hunched over to finish his work.

"We've got another date, Finn and I. Tonight."

Jess looked up at him again, the smirk still evident on her lips.

"Finish your damn work or you're gonna miss your own date, dumbass."

Poe gave her his best bitch face over his shoulder, even though he knew he was smiling.

The rest of the day passed without event, with him finally finishing all of the work for the shop early enough to shower and be ready for the night ahead. Jess continued teasing him, her own way of showing she was happy for him.

"Use protection!" She called behind him as he walked out of the shop for the night. He flipped her off as the door shut behind him.

Poe just about skipped home that afternoon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date arrives, and both boys are nervous.

Finn was, quite frankly, a nervous wreck in the hour before he was supposed to meet Poe. He had come home from work and gotten ready, too quickly than needed, and was now sitting around waiting. He didn't think time could feel like it was moving any slower than it currently was, and decided to call his best friend, Rey, to take his mind off of it. 

Rey had moved to San Francisco around the same time as Finn had, persuing her dreams of becoming a vet. They became fast friends when he started work at the rescue, inseparable since. 

"Finn," came an answer from the other line. "How are you, love? Date tonight still?" 

"Hey, Rey," Finn took a breath, feeling immediately more relaxed. Rey had a motherly personality and cared deeply for everyone she loved. Finn felt at home the moment they met. "Yeah, that's why I called. I'm nervous, which is weird, but oh my god Rey. I just- Rey, he is so cute." 

"Awhhh Finn, that's cute," Rey was giggling from the other side of the phone. "I'm glad you find someone you like. I'm sure the date will be great. You had fun with him last time, yeah?" 

"I did, yeah. Just don't wanna mess it up."

"Finn. Anyone would be more than lucky to have you in their life. He seems pretty fond of you, too," there was a beat of silence. "And if he hurts you, I'm gonna come to his apartment just to kick his ass." 

The conversation flowed easily from that point forward, Finn feeling more confident and relaxed when he hung up. He checked his clock, realizing Poe would be there any minute, and took a breath. 

"Let's do this." 

\------------------------------

Poe was more than excited to see Finn again, giddy as he drove to the address Finn had texted him earlier that day. He arrived within a few minutes, parking in the front of the apartment building. He took a moment to collect himself, running a hand through his curls in the mirror. He wore a simple black v-neck and jeans, with his leather jacket over it. 

He stepped out of the car, making his way up to Finn's apartment. When he found it, he smiled, knocking before putting his hands into his pocket and taking one last deep breath.

Finn answered the door beaming, clearly as excited as the man on the other side. He wore a short sleeved button up, navy colored, that looked so good on him Poe almost let out a low growl. His eyes lingered a little longer than what was probably acceptable, but then again, Finn looked better than what should be acceptable. 

"Hey, Finn. You look great," Poe smiled back. "You ready to go?"

"Hey Poe! Yeah, thanks for picking me up," he turned and locked the door behind him before turning to face Poe again. He smiled smaller this time, before Poe led him to his car. 

They rode in a comfortable silence, music playing from the speakers. Finn noted that Poe hummed along to each song that played. 

They arrived at the movie theater and parked, Poe meeting Finn on his side of the car and taking his hand before they headed inside the building. Poe offered to buy popcorn, which he learned Finn was more than happy to take him up on, and they headed in to find seats. 

Poe slipped his arm around Finn's shoulders like a teenager on his first date about hallway through the film, but Finn seemed more than happy to lean into the embrace. The movie was good, but Poe swore that the expressions Finn made while watching it were better. 

The car ride home consisted of Finn talking about how much he love the movie, telling Poe about the characters he liked most and how he swore the character called Holtzmann was definitely the best. He spoke with his hands, smiling the whole time. Poe nodded along, not wanting to stop listening to Finn to throw in a reply. He almost regretted making it back to Finn's apartment and having to end the conversation. 

"I'll walk you up?" Poe asked as he shut off the car. Finn smiled and nodded in response before they headed up to his apartment. Finn unlocked his door before turning and taking Poe's hands in his own. 

"Thanks for tonight, it was really great. I loved the movie, and hanging out with you, of course." Finn flushed, looking down at their joined hands. 

"Me too," Poe was just as flushed as the other man. "Can I uh-can I kiss you?" 

"Please." Finn looked up, closing the distance between them. Poe's hands moved to Finn's face, his thumbs running across his cheekbones. Finn's own hands moved to Poe's hips. Their first kiss had been shy, chaste. This was different, this was passionate, knowing that they had something. 

When they finally broke apart, both now with swollen lips and reddened cheeks, both of them has smiles on their faces. 

"I'll talk to you in the morning?" Poe squeezed Finn's hand one last time before detaching from the other man. 

"For sure. Tell BB I said hello," Finn opened his door and stepped in before turning to look out at Poe one last time. "Goodnight, Poe." 

Poe waved before heading back to his car, the butterflies in his stomach as strong as they had been at the beginning of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh things are getting heated ;)) and I'm so happy I finally got to write Rey!!


	6. to new beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Poe ring in the new year, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I'm so sorry I kinda disappeared, holy shit. I started college and life just got really busy and writing just kinda left my mind. Heres a really happy fluff chapter update as an apology. It's short, but something to get the story going again! 
> 
> I hope you all have a great New Year, Carrie would want us all to be happy. Heres to 2017!!

_11:55 p.m._

 

Finn was, for what was one of the first times in his life, content. He and Poe had been seeing each other for a few month by now, going on small, fun dates or hanging out at each others apartments. Tonight was no exception, as they sat huddled together on the small couch in the living room of Finn's small apartment. BB, who more or less had become his dog too, was curled on a blanket by their feet. Finn was eternally grateful for that little puppy for bringing him Poe. Finn smiled to himself. It felt like home, finally. 

"What'cha thinking about?" Poe questioned, looking up at the other man from where his head was laying on his chest. 

"Definitely not about you, nosy." Finn laughed, taking Poe's hand as he mocked an expression of hurt. "Or, you know, about how grateful I am to be with you tonight. And every other night."

Poe beamed up at him in the way that only Poe could, kissing the back of his hand. Their entire relationship had always felt natural, like they were meant to find each other. Everything came easy, something neither were used to, but something they were incredibly grateful for. 

"You know, I think I'm pretty lucky too, buddy." Poe replied. 

Suddenly, a little ball of excited fluff was licking both of their faces and jumping all over the pair, apparently jealous that he wasn't getting any attention. Both Poe and Finn immediately burst into giggles, sinking further into the couch and only doing more to excite the little dog. 

"Yes, BB, you're great too." Finn managed to get out through his laugh while petting the little dog. 

They were interrupted when loud cheering began on the television, realizing that they were seconds away from the ball drop and the beginning of a fresh new year. They turned their attention back to the screen as the countdown started. 

_10!_

Finn wrapped his arm around Poe's shoulder, bringing him closer. 

_9, 8, 7!_

Poe was quietly counting along with the crowd on the screen, smiling. Finn paid more attention to him than to them. 

_6, 5, 4!_

Finn Took Poe's hand in his own. 

_3, 2, 1!_

"Happy New Year, baby." Finn says, almost quietly, looking down at Poe's face. 

Poe smiles back at him. "Happy New Year, Finn."

Poe leans up, their lips meeting. Finn places a hand on the other mans face and runs a finger along his cheekbone, and he is yet again overcome by an emotion he can only describe as  _home._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Thank you for reading, hope you thought it was cute!! This will have weekly updates. 
> 
> Title from "Landslide" by Oh Wonder


End file.
